


Code: Miraculous

by Vexfulfolly



Category: Code Lyoko, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, William Redemption, and my elders I mean the code Lyoko kids, i make this realistic, no beta we die like men, odd and William solidarity, respect your elders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/pseuds/Vexfulfolly
Summary: When a group of mysterious vigilantes enter Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced to work together with some… less than enthusiastic individuals.OrJust because XANA has been defeated that doesn’t mean the Lyoko Warriors are no longer heroes. If France is in danger, they’ll do whatever’s possible to protect it.





	Code: Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve pretty much skimmed Miraculous and know (some of?) the terminology/ spelling. This is basically going to be a very big and very improvised au. The narration will switch back and forth between the Miraculous characters and Lyoko Warriors, so if one chapter isn’t about who you want, the next chapter probably will be. 
> 
> I adore Code Lyoko with all my heart and will be developing the characters more. I do hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> I’m also not French. I don’t speak French. I’ve never attended French school, nor have I even been to France. Most of my knowledge comes from movies/tv/google searches, so if I get stuff glaringly wrong, please let me know.

It had been happening for weeks now. At first, it was only sporadically; the figure dutifully hidden behind a motorcycle helmet that watched him from the rooftop wasn’t in and of itself insidious. Adrian brushed them off as just another Chat Noir and Ladybug fan braving the craziness of an akuma attack in the hopes of getting in on the action. He even rationalized the helmet— thinking it was some (although minimal) way to mitigate any attacks.

Everything was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

It would happen a few more times, but they were just far enough apart that Adrian couldn’t remember whether or not it was the same person, or at least the same part of town. It would nag him afterwords, but he’d soon forget about them.

And for a long time, there was no one.

Then there were two. Sometimes they’d be on the same rooftop together, other times they’d be on adjacent roofs, or most disturbingly, they’d be across town— their partner no where to be seen.

They became more frequent too. These specters began showing up weekly, then biweekly, every other day, then once every night. On the days Adrian only saw one, he’d be on high alert all night looking for the second. Ladybug was none the wiser, though she would comment when he got anxious. He wouldn’t tell her out of fear he was being paranoid— after all— he’d been living through far worse when he wasn’t Chat Noir. Every night when he prowled the city, he would look until he found one (or two) of the helmet heads at their vigil.

Sometimes, when sleep escaped him, he’d wonder if they were heroes too. He wanted them to be some homespun heroes who were on the clock when Chat Noir wasn’t. (Deep down inside, he’d know it’s not true. The helmets never reacted; they’d just stand there completely oblivious to the chaos around them.)

Even though it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and made his ears prickle, he’d come to be comforted by the one constant in his life, besides Ladybug.

 

_Adrian found himself drifting, his eyes locked onto one of the Helmets. “Chat, what are you looking at?” Ladybug asked, her eyes following his. All it took was the split second of lost focus and when he looked back, the Helmet was gone._

_Ladybug was still waiting for an answer, but Chat’s slightly ajar mouth didn’t seem to be ready to give an answer. After a sigh and a long moment of silence, he said, “Nothing.”_

_When he looked out across the rooftops once again, the glint of a Helmet on a rooftop several buildings away greeted him. Adrian was about to point it out and finally come clean to his partner, but she yawned and shot him a sheepish grin. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night. See you tomorrow.”_

_“Goodnight, Milady.”_  

 _After the telltale zip of her yo-yo faded into the night, Adrian locked back on to the Helmet. As eerie as they were, it was comforting to know he wasn’t alone. Without them, Chat would be lonely without Ladybug. Without them, Adrian would just be confined to his room._  

 _They never spoke, nor did they wave, but for some reason, he could tell they were listening._  

_“Be well, Helmet.”_

 

Adrian had warmed up to the Helmets over the months that they appeared, until a third one showed up. The Helmets had taken to keeping away from each other. He often found them on opposing sides of the city, never together. He hadn’t seen two of them so much as sharing a block. It was a dreamy night; with a lovely wind, minimal humidity, and just cool enough to chill the concrete. Chat and Ladybug were grateful to be outside. As they stopped atop an apartment building, Adrian looked across the street to see three Helmets lined up, one after the other.

They’d chosen a well lit rooftop too, and in the light Adrian could see that each figure had different colored glass covering their eyes. The tallest had a completely blacked out visor, the shortest had what looked to be purple, and the one in the middle had pink. The sight of all three of them together, just staring back, rattled him.

“Ladybug, look.” A single clawed finger pointed across the way, as Adrian didn’t dare take his eyes off of them. He could tell when she caught sight of them too, because she let out a confused sigh.

“Do you recognize them?” She asked. This time it was Adrian’s turn to sigh.

“I’ve been seeing them individually for months now,” he winced. He could feel Ladybug’s eyes practically boring into the side of his face, but kept his gaze forward. “There’s never been three… and they haven’t been all together for a while. They never do anything, they just watch. It’s a bit creepy, if you ask me.”

With the restraint of a petty high schooler she echoed, “Months? You’ve been seeing these creeps for months and you never thought to tell me?” After she groaned dramatically and rested her elbows on the roof’s guardrail, she sighed.

“We should introduce ourselves. Maybe they’re just shy and want an autograph?”

Her optimism was adorable, but Adrian knew that wasn’t what they wanted. He didn’t even know if they wanted anything— but he could just feel it wasn’t that. He agreed nonetheless. “Sure, Bug-a-boo. Lead the way.”

The moment she engaged her yo-yo and flung it across the street, the three Helmets burst into action. More aptly put: they scattered. The tiny one bounded over the lip of the roof, landing on all fours and taking off down an alleyway. The pink one turned her(?) back and sprinted to the farthest end of the roof before hopping to the next one, as if she was floating through the air. The tall one followed the pink one to the edge of the roof and waited until Ladybug and Chat stood opposite to them. He(?) stood stiffly and awaiting the duo’s arrival. Before either hero could speak up, Dark was prattling on.

“We’ve been watching over Paris for longer than you two,” Dark spoke, his(?) voice modified and warbling. “Take our advice: sometimes the only smart thing to do is watch. It’s best to know what you’re dealing with, wouldn’t you say?”

As the final word left Dark’s mouth, the intense feeling of ‘don’t mess with us’ hit in full force. The black clad figure traipsed across the roof, disappearing behind a chimney. When Ladybug scrambled over to follow, there wasn’t a single trace of the figure anywhere. His words, however, they stuck with the duo. The speech was obviously created with the two of them in mind (and the Helmets had been waiting to tell them for god knows how long?).

After a few beats of near breathless silence, Ladybug and Chat Noir shared the same look.

“What the hell?”

 

 

Adrian was still thinking about the encounter the morning after. He and Ladybug had scoured the city afterwords trying to find the three mysterious figures, but nothing ever came of it. Which is why it was on Adrian’s mind as he walked through the doors of the school. 

He greeted Nino and waved ‘hi’ to several others from across the courtyard before taking his seat in first period. Everyone seemed rather excited for some reason, but Adrian chalked it up to be nothing more than the afterbuzz of having Ladybug and Chat Noir save them. It wasn’t until Nino elbowed him and whispered, “Hey, look at them! You think they’ll be in more of our classes?”

Suddenly snapped out of his daze, Adrian followed Nino’s eyes to the small group of students standing behind Mrs. Boustier’s desk, who were talking amongst themselves. They looked like a rather mix-matched bunch; each kid was entirely their own. 

But speak of the devil. Mrs. Boustier shut the door behind her just as the first bell rang, and faced the class. “Well, class, as you can see, we have some new students who will be joining us.” She then gave the group a reassuring smile, and they slowly stepped forward. “They are exchange students from Kadic Academy. We’ve agreed to have them for the rest of the year in order to foster a greater national community. Kadic has made sure to send over their best and brightest, so I hope you all make a good impression.”

With the clap of her hands, she turned towards the group and began to introduce them. She started with the boy standing closest to her, gesturing to the mop of unkempt blond hair, round glasses, and stuffy collared shirt. “This is Jérémie Belpois, a fellow junior who will be joining the computer science and coding classes.” Moving on to the the next boy, donned in a red hoodie and a sour expression, she seemed to get even peppier. “This is Ulrich Stern; a regional pencak silat title holder, highly competitive track star, and nationally ranked football player.”

The rest of her introductions went similarly. Aelita Schaefer, the girl in a light blue jumper, was being added to advanced computer science with Jérémie, as well as music theory. Apparently she was the opening act for some techno band called the Subdigitals. William Dunbar was a lanky and long haired boy dressed in a rather… expressive outfit. The colors and patterns (to the untrained eye) didn’t match in the least, but according to street style fashion (of which Adrian knew all about) he looked stunning. William was skilled in language arts— his poetry had been awarded at the national level— and he would be joining creative and analytical writing, as well as fashion and design. Yumi Ishiyama, on the other hand, wore a cropped camo shirt, with long cargo pants that practically pooled at her ankles and sagged at her waist. If Adrian didn’t know better, he’d say they weren’t hers. She was nation’s top high schooler in pencak Silat (even better than Ulrich), and would be enrolled in advanced world history, and accelerated Italian. She was a senior, as was William, and would share only three classes with the juniors.

Everyone was introduced without incident until the last kid. “And last, but certainly not least,” Mrs. Boustier beamed, “Is Odd.” Whether or not she’d forgotten his last name, or hesitated for any reason, the silence was just enough time for Chloé to burst out laughing.

Odd was a small, twiggy kid with blond, buzzed hair. He wore ripped, black jeans a black shirt, and (surprise) a pair of black boots. Even the kid’s earrings were the same shade of black. Despite his dreary attire, he was the only one genuinely smiling. And that grin didn’t falter once, not even while Chloé gasped for breath. “Tch, yeah, I’ll say he’s odd!”

Before Mrs. Boustier could step in, the boy spoke up. “You’re Chloé, right?” 

“Yeah?” She sneered. “So what?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

The silence that had fallen among the class was effectively shattered by snide comment, and was replaced by a rumble of laughter. Before Chloé could speak up again, Mrs. Boustier took control. “Mr. Della-Robbia here will be joining you all in theater and fashion design, as well as the gymnastics team.” The teacher clasped her hands in a ‘you better get going’ move, and the kids dispersed.

“You may sit anywhere you’d like, you’ll just have to share tables with the others.” And with that, Adrian’s off kilter day suddenly became much, much more interesting.

If only he knew.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos are appreciated, but comments make my day! If you have plot recommendations? Problems with my logic? Don’t like it? Have critiques? Please tell me!!!
> 
> Until the next update.


End file.
